Liu the Anonymous vs Homicidal Liu
Zapoznaj się z tymi pastami (Liu the Anonymous) http://pl.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Historia_Liu_-_brata_Jeffa (Homicidal Liu) http://pl.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Homicidal_Liu ---- Czytałem gazetę. Tak dobrze myślicie, czytałem gazetę w celu znalezienia jakiś informacji o Jeffie, ale znalazłem coś o wiele bardziej oburzającego. UDAŁO SIĘ ODKRYĆ TOŻSAMOŚĆ TAJEMNICZEGO MORDERCY Po wielu zabójstwach, dzięki mężczyźnie który przeżył atak psychopaty, udało się odkryć tożsamość mordercy. Spotkanie z zabójcą opisuje bardzo dokładnie: Szedłem z pracy do domu. Było już ciemno, ale byłem bardzo zadowolony, ponieważ wreszcie dostałem awans. Na mojej twarzy malował się szeroki uśmiech. Myślałem, że nic nie zepsuje mi tego dnia. Oczywiście byłem w błędzie. Chciałem pójść na skróty, więc skręciłem w ciemną alejkę. Cały czas uśmiechnięty szedłem przed siebie. Momentami słyszałem jakieś odgłosy, ale usprawiedliwiałem je kotem itp. Nagle zza pleców usłyszałem czyjś głos. Brzmiał on przerażająco i psychopatycznie: -Zadowolony jesteś co? Szybko odwróciłem się. Nikogo za mną nie było. Nie miałem pojęcia co to było. Chciałem pójść dalej, ale kiedy znowu się odwróciłem przede mną ktoś stał. Wyglądał normalnie tylko, że miał blizny na całej twarzy i nóż w ręku. Nie zastanawiając się zacząłem uciekać, ale nieznajomy był szybszy. Podbiegł do mnie i szybkim ruchem powalił mnie. -Kim ty jesteś? – zapytałem go. -Nazywam się Liu Woods.. – odpowiedział nieznajomy – a ty? -Jestem… - zacząłem ale nieznajomy mi przerwał. -Trupem. – dokończył nieznajomy po czym kopnął mnie w twarz. Dalej nic nie pamiętam. -Liu Woods... – zapytałem w myślach samego siebie – co za absurd... -Co jest? – zapytała się mnie Jane. -Spójrz. – powiedziałem i podałem Jane gazetę. -To nie byłeś ty? – zapytała się mnie Jane. -Po pierwsze – zacząłem – nie napadam na niewinnych ludzi – a po drugie opis sprawcy nie zgadza się ze mną. -Może to jakiś zbieg okoliczności... – uspokajała mnie Jane. -Możliwe, ale mało prawdopodobne. – odrzekłem. -Sądzisz, że ktoś się pod ciebie podszywa? – zapytała się Jane. -Tak, tak sądzę. -Przecież wszyscy myślą, że nie żyjesz. -No i? – zapytałem. -No w sumie… -No nic. To ja idę. – powiedziałem i skierowałem się stronę drzwi. -Gdzie? – zapytała się mnie Jane. -Oczyścić swoje imię – odrzekłem. -Pomóc ci? – zapytała się mnie Jane. -Nie – odpowiedziałem – to moja sprawa i nie chce cię w to mieszać. -Aha – powiedziała Jane – uważaj na siebie. -Pa – pożegnałem się po czym wyszedłem z naszej kryjówki. Szedłem przez las, aż wreszcie dotarłem do miasta. Przeszukiwałem ciemne alejki i inne miejsca w których seryjni zabójcy mogą czatować na swoje ofiary. Godziny poszukiwań poszły na nic. Głupi byłem. Czemu myślałem, że znajdę zabójcę w tak dużym mieście? Zrezygnowany postanowiłem wrócić do mojej kryjówki, ale nagle za swoimi plecami usłyszałem głos. -Zadowolony jesteś, co? -Teraz tak...– odpowiedziałem i szybko odwróciłem się. Przede mną stał wysoki, szczupły brunet z licznymi bliznami na całym ciele. Był dokładnie taki sam jak opisywał go mężczyzna z gazety. Mężczyzna najwyraźniej był zdziwiony moją maską, bo cofnął się. -Kim ty jesteś? – zapytał się mój sobowtór. -Liu Woods – odrzekłem. -Kłamiesz! – odkrzyknął morderca. -Teraz pytanie… - zacząłem – czemu się pode mnie podszywasz? -Ty się podszywasz. – krzyknął. -Jak ma na imię twój brat – zapytałem się w celu sprawdzenia, czy to nie zbieg okoliczności. -Jeff- odpowiedział – ale teraz on morduje... - Jestem pewien, że on się pode mnie podszywa... – stwierdziłem w myślach. -Koniec gadania. – powiedziałem – Niech w ruch pójdą noże! – dokończyłem i rzuciłem się na mojego sobowtóra z nożem. Nie doceniłem go. Szybko sparował cięcie i kontratakował. Pierwsze cięcie sparowałem, ale zasypał mnie falą kolejnych. Szybko odskoczyłem unikając ataków, ale mój przeciwnikowi udało się mnie drasnąć w rękę . -Cholera – zakląłem cicho, ale po mimo to mój sobowtór to usłyszał -Boli? – zapytał się mnie. -Nie. – odrzekłem. -Wkrótce dowiesz się co to jest ból! - powiedział mój sobowtór. Na to zdanie rzuciłem się się na mojego przeciwnika. On najwyraźniej nie był na to przygotowany bo nie zablokował cięcia. Trafiłem go w biodro. Nóż został w jego ciele. Chwilowo zostałem bez broni. W szybkim piruecie wyjąłem nóż z mojego przeciwnika i wbiłem go w jego brzuch. Tym razem nie zostawiłem go w ciele mojego przeciwnika. Mój sobowtór skulił się i złapał za brzuch. Podszedłem do niego i z całej siły kopnąłem go w twarz. Odleciał i odbił się od murku. Podbiegłem do niego i złapałem go za kołnierz, po czym powiedziałem: -To ty dowiesz się co to ból, ale nie teraz. – jeszcze nie – dokończyłem i uderzyłem go pięścią twarz. Stracił przytomność.Wziąłem go na ramię po czym poszedłem w kierunku mojej kryjówki. *** Otworzyłem drzwi naszej kryjówki. Od razu przywitała mnie Jane: -Hej Liu… - urwała widząc mojego sobowtóra – on żyje? – zapytała się mnie. -Jeszcze –odrzekłem – daj jakieś krzesło. – poprosiłem Jane. Jane wykonała moją prośbę i podała mi stare drewniane krzesło. Usadowiłem na nim nieprzytomnego zabójcę. -Podaj jeszcze sznur. – poprosiłem Jane -Co ty przesłuchanie chcesz robić? – zapytała się mnie Jane. -Bynajmniej... – odrzekłem. Jane podała mi linę. Używając jej przywiązałem mojego sobowtóra do krzesła i zacząłem czekać, aż się obudzi. -On jest chyba starszy od nas o 6 lat – stwierdziła Jane – nie może być tobą -Właśnie wiem – odrzekłem – Jeff był moim młodszym bratem a on jest ode mnie starszy -Patrz – powiedziała Jane – ocknął się... Spojrzałem się na krzesło na którym siedział mój sobowtór. Podszedłem do niego i nachyliłem się nad nim. -Jak się nazywasz? – zapytałem się -Liu Woods – odrzekł mój sobowtór -Zła odpowiedź – powiedziałem i z całej siły uderzyłem go pięścią w twarz. Z nosa mojego sobowtóra wyciekła strużka krwi. -Czego ty ode mnie chcesz?! - zapytał się mnie niby ja -Prawdy – powiedziałem – czemu mordujesz? – zapytałem się -Ona nie żyje… - zaczął – nikt inny nie ma prawa!!! – wrzasnął. -Spokojnie – uspokoiłem go – mów po kolei. Mój sobowtór zaczął mi opowiadać swoją historię. Od początku wydawała mi się ona bez sensu. Wreszcie skończył. -I my mamy w to uwierzyć? – do rozmowy wtrąciła się Jane. -Nie wierz sobie jak nie chcesz. – powiedział. -Od kiedy można sobie wchodzić do miejsca zbrodni i brać z niej jakieś rzeczy? – zapytałem się. Mój sobowtór milczał. -Ty zabijałeś złodzieja, a twoja dziewczyna piła sobie expresso? – wykpiła jego historie Jane. -I skąd wziął się ten gościu który postrzelił twoją dziewczynę? – zapytałem się. Przywiązany do krzesła zmieszany morderca milczał. -Ej – przypomniała sobie Jane – ja słyszałam, że jakiś chłopak kiedyś zapadł w śpiączkę i kiedy się obudził pozabijał cały szpital – mówiła Jane – mówił coś o jakieś Susan. -Teraz wszystko ma sens… - stwierdziłem –wszystko sobie przyśnił – mówiłem –pewnie znał historię o Jeffie i przyśniło mu się, że był mną. -Słyszysz? – powiedziała do zabójcy Jane – twoja Susan nigdy nie istniała! -Istniała!!! – krzyknął zabójca – kłamiecie! -Człowieku!!! – krzyczałem – ty zabijasz dla kobiety która nigdy nie istniała!!! Zabójca popatrzył się na mnie i szepnął: -Istniała – powiedział cicho i rozerwał sznur. Teraz był wolny. -Co do cholery?! – zaklęła Jane. -Spokojnie… - powiedziałem – nie ma broni. Na te słowa mój sobowtór rzucił się na mnie powalając mnie. Upuściłem mój nóż. Szybko go podniósł i próbował wbić mi go w szyje. Jane podbiegła i odepchnęła go ode mnie. Ten upuścił mój nóż. Chyba zorientował się, że tej walki nie wygra, bo szybko wybiegł z naszej kryjówki.Jane chciała go gonić ale dałem jej ręką znak, żeby go zostawiła. -Nie chcesz go gonić? – zapytała się mnie Jane – przecież prawie cię zabił... -Nie rozumiesz?- zapytałem się - jak on jest mną to znaczy, że do Jeffa żywi taką samą nienawiść co ja. -Sprytnie – powiedziała Jane -Jak on miał na imię? -Chyba… - zastanawiała się Jane – Sean – przypomniała sobie Jane – tak Sean -Sean – stwierdziłem – fajne imię.